


Destined to Come Home

by UggsBetts



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Episode Fix-It: s15e20 Carry On, F/F, F/M, Fix-It, M/M, Podfic, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes, Post-Canon Fix-It, Series Finale
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-11
Updated: 2021-01-11
Packaged: 2021-03-15 12:08:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 25
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28688439
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UggsBetts/pseuds/UggsBetts
Summary: The real ending, where Sam goes home, and Dean's waiting for him.
Relationships: Castiel/Dean Winchester, Eileen Leahy/Sam Winchester
Kudos: 3





	Destined to Come Home

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Destined to Come Home](https://archiveofourown.org/works/27647366) by [UggsBetts](https://archiveofourown.org/users/UggsBetts/pseuds/UggsBetts). 



This is a podfic of my fixit fic for the dumpster fire that was the series finale of Supernatural.

It can be downloaded here:

[download](https://www.mediafire.com/file/4onjvqbsn16wvi7/destined_to_come_home_EDIT.m4a/file)


End file.
